Conventional internal combustion engine vehicles can have a PTO that is pivotally coupled to a main driveline shaft between a torque converter and the remaining portions of a transmission assembly. Many PTOs have a PTO gear that mechanically couples the PTO to a secondary assembly such as a pump, compressor, or any other device that can utilize mechanical power provided by a gear. The PTO gear often has a center through-hole that is aligned with, and splined to, the main driveline. In this configuration, the PTO gear will rotate whenever the main driveline rotates.